1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pots for growing plants and more particularly to a transplant container assembly having improved drainage and transplant features.
2 Description of the Prior Art
During the lifetime of an indoor plant it is necessary to transfer the plant to a larger container as its root system expands to fill the available space within its container. According to conventional transplant methods, great care must be exercised when removing the plant from the pot to avoid damaging the roots or pulling away soil from the roots. During the transplant operation, it is desired to transfer the plant to a larger pot without disturbing the root system in order to minimize transplant shock and setback. This is particularly important for tender nursery stock where three transplantings are typically necessary between the seedling stage and the mature stage. Most tender varieties should not be pulled or otherwise handled during the transplant operation.
Therefore, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a flower pot wherein the plant and the surrounding potting soil may be readily removed without damage to the plant or to the receptacle, and without disturbing the root ball of the plant.
Another object of the invention is to provide a transplanting pot for use in cultivating seedlings which is simple in construction and which may be formed of only three parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved transplant pot in which the plant may be watered either from the top or from the bottom and which permits excess water to drain from the potting soil into a liquid reservoir which is accessible at the bottom of the plant, and wherein moisture may be supplied to the plant through bottom watering by pouring water into the open reservoir.